1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a capacitor/capacitors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Printed wiring boards load and affix semiconductor integrated circuits (active components), etc., such as ICs and LSIs and electronic components (passive components) such as capacitors, inductances, and resistors, and provide electrical mutual connections among these. Thus, conventional printed wiring boards are formed with insulating resin substrates for affixing components and conductor circuits (including through-hole conductors and via conductors) formed on the surface of and in substrates for electrical mutual connections.
Of recent years, with the electronic devices having been made smaller, more highly densified, and more high-speed, what is desired has been to have passive components to be pre-loaded onto the printed wiring boards. The present application relates to a printed wiring board onto which a capacitor being one of such passive components has been pre-loaded.
A number of printed wiring board with a capacitor/capacitors as illustrated in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 have conventionally been proposed.